Ryun Hayashi
Hayashi Ryun is the main protaginist in the Tale of a Shinobi . Background: Hayashi Ryun was circa 87AD to an unnamed weapons maker and an unnamed mother. Not much is known about his past. At some point: his parents were murdered and he moved from his unnamed village and went to Sakura Village. There: he made the Cherry Tree his home. Personailty: He is stubborn and can care less about his surroundings. But if anyone were to hurt Kasumi: than he would kill them. Other than that: he can care less about the world. Abilities: His abilities are far more advanced than his clan would have thought. He is able to preform the legendary Phoenix Justu, which, in the Hayashi Clan, is a powerful technique that takes many years to master. Since he is the last of his clan, it's unknown if he fully mastered the Phoenix Justu. He also can use single fireballs without saying a justu. How this is done, is unknown. First Series: Season 01: Seki Arc The season opens up: with the legend of Katamaru and then it pans into the year 1000AD. He was picking and eating cherries from the when three shinobi from Sakura Village arrived and told him to down from the tree. Ryun didn't look at them and Shi knoded to Hoseki and he shook the tree violently. Not only did cherries fall but so did Ryun. This time he ambush them and killed them. After commenting on the situation: he for the village. There: he took in the sights but he accidently bumped into someone. The angry shopper gripped him up and started to asl him questions but Ryun flipped him off and he stromed off when his sister arrived. His sister: Kasumi told him that it was just her brother Seki and she invited him to dinner at her house. He happily said yes and when the time came: he arrived at her door only to see Seki training. This didn't bother the latter's at all. But come dinner: Seki's and Kasumi's Father started to ask Ryun questions. This agitated Seki and he attacked. He formed his infamous Earth Ganultes '' and he attacked Ryun. Ryun pulled out his sickle on a chain and whipped it but Seki dodged it. And he fired his ''Thousand Missiles of Earth and one got him on the left shoulder and the other one got him in a more seroius, and deadlier spot:the bridge of his nose and where it connects to the skull. He pulled the rock out and dropped it on the ground and stepped on it. He pulled out a pole with a metal point and twirled it around; destroying all the rocks. But Seki wasn't defeated: he rushed in and in a countered effort Ryun stabbed him in the back of the neck, only to find out that he was not only punched in the stomach but that Seki's body is rock hard and nothing in the universe can destroy it. He pushed him away and he fired his red hot flames at him. Seki deflected the fires and fired more rocks. This time: Ryun lept out the window outside to the back yard. There: he burned the wood that he was able to get and he absorbed all the flames and lanuched it at Seki. He screamed bloody murder and seeing that he moved his gaunlets up to his face to shield the fires. Than he punched Seki's gaunlets friutlessly.Figuring this out: Ryun unleashed one of many of his clan's Fire Jutsu: Hayashi Fuukaku: Kantsuu Hisaki Za Makai. ''Seki than ran into it and using his clan's jutsu used: ''Tsuchi Fuukaku: Sougishiki No Chi No Kyuushuu . This caused the ground to come alive and grab Ryun and threw him to the ground. He grabbed his pole but dropped it after realizing that he had almost no ki left. Seki used the ground to pick Ryun's pole and he walked over to him. He forced Ryun to look at his death and he stabbed him dead in the forehead, pushing it deeper in his head. He walked off counting the seconds down until Ryun's real death. After reaching one: Ryun died. Sencing Ryun's ki, Seki turned his head in disbelieve. But Ryun was moving his arms and torso, but struggling to get up. This allowed him to see without struggle. Mad as hell: Seki stomped the ground and out came a huge rock that Seki shaped to his liken: a jagged rock. He launched it: and Ryun ate a Healing Berry. And he was internal and externally: the jagged rock flew for Kasumi and Ryun. And in a last ditch effort, Ryun used his clan's secret jutsu: Seki's father threw an artifact from Ryun's father and Ryun caught it. He used the power of the Tsuni Blade and charged it up. He then used it to cut through the goelm but Seki dismentalted it and he dodged the blast before it killed him. He then fell to the ground and ran away. Kasumi's Father than came and he was given medical attention. After his quick recovery: he and Kasumi went to the forest, only to be faced down by Kagura. After an intense battle: Ryun built up so much ardor and used Hayashi Style: Burning Phoenix of Hell's Fire and then he used: Phoenix Style: Flaming Prison and finally: Phoenix Style: Exploding Prison. This killed Kagura. And in a fit of rage: Ryun left the sight. The night: he felt a large ki and followed it. Surprisingly: it was Seki. He explanied how he survived and the two battled. Relationships: Friends/Allies: Kasumi Kcorami (Best Friend) Unnamed Kcorami Parents (Friends with father... unknown about mother) Enemies: Seki Kcorami (Arch Enemy) Kagura (Enemy) Unknown Relationships: Hayashi Clan (It's unknown as his mother, father and himself were the last of his clan, making Ryun the sole survivor) Unnamed Kcorami Parents (Unknown as they only tended to his wounds given to him by their son: Seki. Though it can be speculated that he is friends with the father) Suimaru (Has yet to met him) Trivia: *Hayashi means Wood and Ryun has no meaning. *Ryun's element is Fire and his surname is Hayashi which means wood. This is a homage to firewood. *He is the first good guy to fight another good guy in a processor of this tale. *He has some similarities to Rumiko Takahashi's InuYasha: they both have no parents, both don't care who or how they fight, both desires power. *According the Ryun Alamnac Book 1: #He wishes to fight Seki. #His favorite foods are: chicken teriyaki(or spicy), eel sushi, katsudon #His least favorite foods are: Tekkadon, Udon, #He more prefers to eat at a small restaurant instead of a five star restaurant. Resoruces: